Campeón Del Sol y Los Héroes Del Olimpo
by HeyStardust
Summary: Después de derrotar a los titanes, percy jackson desaparece para volver años después convertido en un hombre completamente distinto, campeón del dios apolo en para hacer frente a la nueva profecía y guerra contra los gigante y gea. Mientras trata de no caer en el amor por la diosa de la luna.
1. Chapter 1

Los dioses llegaron unos minutos mas tarde, con sus arreos de guerra. Irrumpieron ruidosamente en la sala del trono, previendo una batalla, pero en la cálida penumbra que proyectaba la hoguera solo encontraron un sátiro, un par de mestizos, uno era un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes y el otro era un chica de cabello rubio y impresionantes ojos grises que lloraba en el pecho de un tercer mestizo rubio, muerto.

- Te amo luke, te amare siempre – susurraba la chica de cabellos rubios.

- Percy hijo – dijo Poseidón muy impresionado - ¿Qué… que es esto?

Percy se volvió y miro a los olímpicos.

- Necesitamos un sudario – anuncio con voz alta – un sudario para el hijo de Hermes.

Durante las siguientes horas los dioses se pusieron manos a la obra para restaurar la sala del trono de una forma asombrosamente rápida cosa que debía esperarse con doce seres sobrenaturales trabajando al mismo tiempo.

Cuando las reparaciones terminaron nico di angelo entro en el olimpo como un héroe, escoltado por su padre, algo excepcional porque se suponía que hades solo visitaba el olimpo en el solsticio de invierno. El dios de los muertos se quedo patidifuso cuando los demás dioses se pusieron a darles palmaditas en la espalda.

Fuertes caracolas resonaron por todo el olimpo y el ejercito de Poseidón entro desfilando en la sala del trono.

- ¡percy! – grito un ciclope llamado Tyson y se abalanzo sobre percy con los brazos abiertos – ¡no has muerto! – dijo el ciclope tan alegre que no noto la tristeza de su hermano.

- No… - corroboro percy.

Las caracolas sonaron de nuevo. Los ciclopes abrieron paso y Poseidón avanzaba por la sala del trono con su armadura y su tridente, que fulguraba en sus manos.

- Tyson – bramo Poseidón – buen trabajo, hijo mío. Y percy… - adopto una expresión muy seria y meneo su dedo con severidad. Por unos instantes todos en la sala pensaron que fulminaría a su hijo – incluso te perdono que te sentaras en mi trono. ¡has salvado al olimpo!.

Poseidón abrió sus brazos y estrecho a su hijo contra su pecho, el chico si no estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos, probablemente cayera en cuenta que era la primera vez que abrazaba a su padre.

Cuando padre e hijo se separaron, su padre examino a su hijo con una sonrisa que rivalizaría incluso con la de apolo. Pero en ese momento al joven héroe se le escaparon unas lágrimas y su padre volvió a estrecharlo contra su pecho.

- Papa… - trato de decir percy.

- ¡chist! – interrumpió su padre – ningún héroe esta por encima del miedo, percy. Y tu hijo mío te has elevado por encima de todos los héroes. Ni siquiera hércules…

- ¡Poseidón! – clamo Zeus con una voz atronadora.

Zeus ya había ocupado su trono y le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Poseidón, mientras los demás dioses ocupaban sus asientos. Incluso hades estaba entre ellos, acomodado en una simple silla para invitados junto al hogar. Nico su hijo se había sentado a sus pies con las piernas cruzadas.

- ¿y bien Poseidón? – refunfuño Zeus - ¿eres demasiado orgulloso para sumarte a nuestro consejo, hermano?

- Será un honor, señor Zeus – contesto Poseidón mientras caminaba erguido hasta su asiento de barcaza y el consejo de los dioses dio comienzo.

Mientras Zeus daba un largo discurso sobre la valentía de los dioses, etcétera, percy pensaba en los hechos recientes, la guerra, la muerte de varios de sus compañeros campistas, el hecho de que su madre al tener un hijo semidiós termino en medio de una guerra en la que podía morir fácilmente, también su quería amiga Rachel se vio afectada por estar relacionada con el. Incluso aquella chica que ama y que pensaba que le correspondía, aquella chica que se colocaba celosa porque el pasaba tiempo con Rachel, esa misma chica se acaba de declarar a luke en su lecho de muerte, dejándome así sin lo único que me permitió salir del rio estigio con vida y conseguir la maldición de Aquiles. Ahora estoy solo y no soy mas que un peligro para los que me rodean.

Cuando Zeus finalizo su largo discurso, designo a Tyson como el general del ejército del olimpo. Después le ofreció a Tyson cualquier arma de su preferencia, Tyson eligió una porra. La mayoría de los presentes de rieron de su solicitud, excepto percy quien dejo de importarle todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

ya que la mayoría de los presentes se encontraban en tal estado de euforia por ganar la guerra, ninguno pudo notar la forma en que los usualmente brillantes ojos verdes del héroe percy Jackson perdían lentamente su brillo, excepto apolo, el dios del sol, quien aunque suele parecer distraído por estar escuchando música durante las reuniones, si noto el cambio en su primo.

Después de Tyson, grover fue nombrado el nuevo señor de lo salvaje y se le dio un lugar en el consejo de sabios ungulados. Al instante el cuerpo de gro ver cayo inconsciente en el suelo por la conmoción.

El siguiente fue thalia, Zeus le prometió ayudar a llenar las filas de las cazadoras y fue felicitada tanto por su padre como por su señora artemisa.

- Percy Jackson – llamo Poseidón, y su voz callo rápidamente toda conversación en la sala.

Percy se adentro hasta el centro de la sala completamente imperturbable al hecho de que todas las miradas de la sala estaban puestas en el. Primero se inclino ante Zeus para luego arrodillarse a los pies de su padre.

- Levántate, hijo mío – dijo Poseidón.

Percy se puedo de pie, completamente indiferente.

- Un gran héroe debe ser recompensado – proclamo Poseidón - ¿hay alguien aquí dispuesto a negar los metidos de mi hijo?.

La pregunta fue respondida con un silencio total.

- El concejo esta de acuerdo – dijo Zeus – percy Jackson, recibirás un don de los dioses.

Percy miro tranquilamente al rey de los cielos

- ¿cualquier don?.

Zeus asintió muy serio.

- Se lo que vas a pedir. El mayor de todos los dones. Si, si lo quieres, será tuyo. Los dioses no le han otorgado ese don a ningún héroe mortal desde hace muchos siglos. Sin embargo, Perseo Jackson, si tu lo deseas, te convertirás en un dios. Inmortal. Indestructible. Serás lugarteniente de tu padre durante toda la eternidad.

Percy sonrió levemente.

- No, gracias señor Zeus – respondió el con una voz carente de emoción.

- ¿no? – pregunto incrédulo – ¿estas rechazando nuestro generoso regalo? – pregunto con un tono que dejaba claro la amenaza entre líneas, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos a percy.

- No deseo ser dios, así de sencillo – respondió tranquilamente – pero me gustaría otro regalo, ¿promete concederme mi deseo? – pregunto pensando en todos sus amigos muertos, en ethan y luke.

Zeus reflexiono en silencio un momento.

- Si esta en nuestro poder… - repuso.

- Lo es, y ni siquiera es difícil. Pero quiero que lo prometan por el rio estigio.

- ¿Qué? – grito Dionisio - ¿acaso no te fías de nosotros?

Percy le dedico una larga mirada, sin ningún tipo de emoción.

- Alguien me explico una vez – respondió mirando a hades – que siempre hay que asegurarse con un juramento solemne.

- Culpable – dijo hades sonriendo.

- ¡muy bien! – gruño Zeus – en nombre del consejo, juramos por el rio estigio concederte tu razonable petición, siempre que este en nuestro poder.

Los dioses asintieron con un murmullo. Estallo un trueno, que sacudió la sala del trono. El trato estaba cerrado.

Percy sonrió con un brillo frio y calculador en sus ojos, muy extraño en el.

- Honestamente señor Zeus, necesito algo mas de tiempo en el mundo de los mortales y no deseo convertirme en un dios… muchas responsabilidades. Aunque me gustaría ser inmortal, la primera parte de mi deseo es que se me conceda la inmortalidad parcial, también deseo que todos los dioses, aclaro TODOS, reclamen a sus hijos y también que se construyan cabinas para todos los hijos de todos los dioses, tanto mayores como menores en el campamento mestizo, creo que mi primo nico ha demostrado ser mas que digno de tener su propia cabaña – dijo percy.

- ¿me estas llamando un dios menor, Jackson? – grito hades.

Sorprendentemente, percy miro el dios de los muertos y le sonrió.

- No tío, yo solo quería asegurarme de que nico consiguiera su propia cabaña – aclaro.

Los ojos de hades se abrieron de sorpresa para dar un leve inclinación para que percy continúe.

- Quiero que los dioses menores que se unieron a los titanes sean perdonados solo por esta vez, quiero que los titanes pacíficos como calipso y leto sean liberados de sus prisiones. Y por ultimo me gustaría que mi tío hades y mi tía Hestia obtengan tronos aquí en el olimpo… ese es mi deseo – termino percy antes de regresar al trono de su padre y arrodillarse ante el.

- ¿eso es todo? – gruño Zeus.

- - percy – dijo su padre – pides mucho.

- Ustedes juraron, todos ustedes – respondió percy con calma.

El consejo se quedo en completo silencio, percy miro hacia arriba para ver una serie de diferente miradas, algunos enojados pero otros confundidos. Percy atrapo los ojos preocupados de apolo puestos en el, pero decidio ignorarlo.

- Tu deseas la inmortalidad parcial, Podrías convertirte en un enemigo peligroso en un futuro si tus lealtades cambian – dijo Zeus mirando fijamente al joven héroe.

- ¿un juramento solemne calmaría tus dudas tío? – pregunto percy tuteando al rey del olimpo.

- Supongo – murmuro Zeus sorprendido por la nueva astucia del muchacho.

Percy se levanto de su lugar a los pies de su padre y con calma se acero a los pies del trono de Zeus donde se arrodillo.

- Yo, Perseo Jackson, juro por el rio estigio jamás volverme en contra del olimpo – juro percy serio.

un trueno se escucho por todo el olimpo, sellando el juramento.

Los olímpicos miraron sorprendidos a percy, aquel muchacho tan rebelde estaba a los pies de Zeus jurando jamás volverse en su contra.

la ira de Zeus pareció disminuir con bastante rapidez después del juramento de percy, El estaba enojado porque un muchacho le diga que hacer, pero por el lado bueno, ahora sabia que Perseo jamás se opondría a el, por lo que decidió conceder su deseo.

- Muy bien Perseo, el consejo concederá tu deseo – declaro Zeus y al instante dos nuevos tronos se levantaron al final de las filas de los tronos.

Hades miro a percy fijamente antes de sonreírle sinceramente y caminar dignamente hasta su trono. Hestia se acerco prácticamente saltando se alegría a percy y lo abrazo fuertemente.

- Gracias percy, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, ven al hogar y yo voy a estar allí para ti – susurro en su oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y saltar hasta su trono.

- Apolo, seria mas sencillo si le das tu bendición a Perseo, parecida a la que otorga Artemisa a sus cazadoras – dijo Zeus mirando a su hijo apolo.

- Seria un honor padre – respondió apolo con una sonrisa que causaría la envidia de muchas estrellas de cine.

Apolo se levanto de su trono y se acerco sonriente hasta donde estaba arrodillado percy y le coloco su mano en su hombro causando que un aura dorada rodee a percy unos segundos para luego desaparecer, dejando un percy mas alto y musculoso, pero lo mas diferente eran sus ojos, los cuales ahora eran verdes con unos ligeros tonos azul cielo, generando un efecto muy hermoso y hipnotizarte.

- Gracias señor apolo – dice cortésmente percy.

- Nada de eso percy, somos primos – dijo un apolo sonriente antes de abrazar fuertemente a percy, con intensiones de reconfortarlo, el mas que nadie sabia lo que era sentirse solo y perdido. Esa muestra de afecto sorprendió a todos los presentes, pero el mas sorprendido fue percy quien dudo al inicio pero lentamente le regreso el abrazo.

- Primo… - respondió percy con una sincera sonrisa mientras apolo regresaba a su asiento.

- ¡oh yo también quiero bendecir a percy! – chillo afrodita desde su asiento.

- ¿Qué? ¡NO! – dijo percy, pero ya era demasiado tarde, una niebla blanca lo rodeo unos segundos para desaparecer dejándolo con un cambio total de ropa y su cabello perfectamente perfecto.

- Oh… - decía afrodita impresionada por lo diferente que lucia percy, fácilmente podría estar mas caliente que el mismo apolo. Lentamente se levanto de su asiento para acercarse a percy poniendo en marcha todos sus encantos, quería a percy en su cama esta noche.

- Señora afrodita… - susurraba un asustado percy mientras retrocedía hasta golpear con el trono de Zeus, de inmediato se giro y regreso sobre sus pasos para ver su reflejo en el trono. Realmente ahora entiendo la reacción de afrodita.

- Oh percy… - dijo afrodita mientras rodeaba a percy por atrás y aspiraba el masculino aroma de su cuello.

- ¡afrodita! Deja el joven Perseo en paz – grito hera molesta por el comportamiento de afrodita.

- Volveré – le susurro a oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y volver a su asiento ignorando las miradas de los demás olímpicos.

- Consejo finalizado, todos cumpliremos con nuestro juramento con Perseo, ahora a celebrar – dijo Zeus.

Apolo, Dionisio, Hermes y afrodita sonrieron y desaparecieron. Cuando la primera persona abrió las puertas de la sala del trono, fueron recibidos con el olimpo preparado para una enorme fiesta, lleno de comida y vino, música y una pista de baile. Rápidamente todos empezaron a salir de la sala del trono rumbo a la fiesta.

Cuando todos se habían ido, percy se decidió por escabullirse rápidamente por la fiesta rumbo a la salida del olimpo donde encontró a su madre y Paul con la preocupación marcada en sus rostros.

- ¡Percy¡ - grito su madre al momento en que lo vio para correr hasta el y lanzarse hasta sus brazos – estas vivo.

- Si mama ´- le contesto feliz de ver a su madre.

- Percy, me alegro de verte – dijo Paul antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

- Percy… ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto su madre incrédula mientras admiraba que percy lucia mas alto, sus ojos verdes-azules, pero sobre todo su nuevo look completamente de lujo.

- Un regalo de los dioses – contesto simplemente.

- Luces mas guapo – dijeron Paul y su madre al unísono.

- Gracias… supongo – dijo percy – madre… tengo que volver al campamento – contesto triste.

- Lo entiendo bebe, pero promete visitarnos pronto, nosotros siempre estaremos hay para ti – le prometió su madre.

- Siempre – aseguro Paul.

- Los quiero tanto – dijo percy antes de abrázalos a lo dos con fuerza y luego salir rumbo al campamento.

Cuando percy entro a su cabaña en el campamento se dispuso a recoger varios cambios de ropa cuando descubrió que toda su ropa había sido cambiado, afrodita pensó, ahora todas sus prendas eran nuevas y estaban a la moda, la mayoría eran de tono azul y negro, por lo menos tuvo la decencia de escoger buenos colores. Recogió todo lo necesario para luego escribir un breve nota dirigida a quiron que dejo en la casa grande.

Cuando llego hasta el árbol de thalia, acaricio lentamente a el dragón peleo, percy le dio la espalda al que fue su hogar por los últimos años y se pregunto si algún día volvería, pero por ahora eso no le importa.

_**Estimado quiron.**_

_**Me marcho por mi propia voluntad, no se si algún día volveré, necesito viajar y tratar de superar todo lo ocurro, no me busquen.**_

_**Percy Jackson.**_

* * *

_he aquí la nueva historia que quiero trabajar, espero les guste - An_


	2. Chapter 2

Tengo que correr, pensaba la niña, que con esperanzas de perder al perro del infierno que lleva días persiguiéndola se introdujo en el bosque. Corría con todas sus fuerzas, causándose todo tipo de cortes a medida que avanzaba, pero no se detenía, aunque ella sabia que no podía huir para siempre de aquel monstruo.

La niña corría totalmente concentrada para evitar cualquier caída que no pudo notar la figura de un chico que se encontraba a unos metros hacia donde ella estaba corriendo. El chico se encontraba totalmente vestido de negro, con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro entre las sombras, El tenia un arco preparado y listo para a la primera oportunidad atravesar aquel monstruo y mandarlo aun paseo al tártaro.

La niña vio la figura y en un descuido tropezó, inmediatamente el perro del infierno vio su oportunidad y salto dispuesto a devorar a la pequeña semidiós. El chico sin dudarlo atravesó al perro con su flecha en el mismo instante que salto hacia la niña.

- Hola – dijo el chico mientras se acercaba al niña, quien inmediatamente se coloco de pie y retrocedió.

- Por favor no me hagas daño – pide la niña al borde de las lagrimas.

- No te voy a hacer daño – le contesta paciente mientras hace su arco desaparecer y se sienta frente a la niña.

- Entonces… ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta.

- ¿no es obvio? – le pregunta mientras busca en su bolso.

- No… - susurra la niña atemorizada de lo que el pueda hacerle.

- Salvarte – le contesta divertido mientras se lleva algo a la boca - ¿quieres? – le ofrece.

- No gracias…

- No te preocupes, es solo comida – le asegura.

La niña quiere negarse, pero hay algo en este chico que le inspira confianza, tiene un aura muy tranquila y relajante, además el le salvo la vida de aquel monstruo.

- Bueno… - contesta sentándose frente al chico.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunta curiosa de lo que el le ofrece.

- Una hamburguesa – contesta divertido.

- Ah cierto… - dice sonrojándose.

- Y esto es para tus heridas, solo un poco – dice ofreciéndole.

- No estoy segura… - dice escéptica.

- Confía en mi – le pide.

- Ok – dice dando un pequeño mordisco y al instante maravillándose con el sabor.

- ¿Qué te supo?.

- ¿perdón? – dice ella volviendo de entre los recuerdos.

- ¿Qué a que sabia?

- Oh… a casa supongo.

- Alice si quieres puedes dormir un poco – le dice el chico al notar como se le cierran los ojos.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunta la chica con los ojos como platos.

- Tu padre me pidió que te buscara.

- ¿conoces a mi papa? – pregunta esperanzada.

- Si

- ¿Cómo es? – pregunta curiosa.

- Como tu – le dice y ella aun en la sombra de su rostro puede ver una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo exactamente?

- El mismo cabello rubio, los mismos rasgos, pero lo mas impresionante es que tienen los mismos hermosos ojos color azul cielo.

- Oh… gracias.

- Jamás le digas que dije lo de sus ojos o quien sabe cuanto le crecerá el ego – le dice en broma causando una pequeña sonrisa en la niña.

- ¿Y … como es el... digo personalidad?.

- Como un dolor en la espalda

- ¿enserio? – dice triste.

- Oh no me mal entiendas Alice, el es muy buena persona, solo un poco presumido y pomposo, pero muy agradable, además somos primos – dice haciendo sonreír de nuevo a la niña.

- ¿enserio, primos?

- Enserio.

- Oh… es vergonzoso pero…

- Apolo.

- ¿perdón?

- Así se llama.

- ¿enserio?

- Aja.

- ¿Cómo el dios del sol en la mitología griega?.

- El mismo.

- ¿el mismo?

- Si.

- ¿soy hija de un dios? ¿y tu también eres un dios? – pregunta muriendo con tantas preguntas.

- Exacto y no soy un dios, los dos somos semidioses, hijos de un dios y un mortal, pero ya no hablaremos de eso hoy, descansa un poco que mañana temprano te llevare aun sitio donde estarás segura y tendrás muchas amigas.

Alice quería seguir hablando pero el tenia razón, se encontraba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente. Llevaba días huyendo sin un respiro, por lo que sin más quejas acepto.

- Perfecto – dice el y al instante a una velocidad impresionante había sacado una pequeña tienda de campaña de aquella pequeña mochila pero que al parecer no tiene fondo. La tienda era lo suficientemente grande para que dos personas duerman sin incomodidades.

- Nunca me dijiste tu nombre… - dice Alice luego unos minutos de estar los dos juntos en la tienda, ella tratando de dormir y el sentado leyendo tranquilamente un libro con una pequeña lámpara, lo mas extraño es que la luz reflejada debería mostrar su rostro, pero no lo hace.

- Alice… - dice el obviamente incomodo.

- Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo… pero digo si eres primo de mi papa…

- Esta bien – dice el cerrando su libro y mirándome fijamente – tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie, nadie mi nombre.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta ella curiosa.

- Porque yo lo digo – dice firmemente.

- Vale lo prometo, no le contare a nadie – dice finalmente ella dejando de lado su curiosidad por saber el porque de su petición.

- Tengo tu promesa – dice mientras retira su capucha, permitiéndome ver su rostro.

Al instante que lo ve, Alice casi olvida respirar, la única forma de describir a este chico es simplemente hermoso, es una belleza única, como eterna, con aquellos ojos verdes azulosos que me recuerdan ligeramente a los míos, aquel cabello negro azabache desordenado y finalmente los rasgos regios de su rostro. Definitivamente parece una estatua griega – mi nombre es percy Jackson.

- Tu nombre es raro – dice ella divertida.

- Lose, lose

- ¿Percy? – dice ella luego de un largo silencio.

- Alice.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Por estar aquí.

_Cinco años habían pasado donde nadie había visto al héroe del olimpo, su padre Poseidón entro en una profunda depresión, su mayor orgullo, su hijo favorito simplemente desapareció de la tierra, su estado de animo se había visto reflejado en los mares, que habían estado inquietos por 3 años. Todo el mundo pensó que percy saldría de viaje, mataría un par de monstruos y volvería con sus amigos en el campamento, pero luego de un año y ni una palabra, todos empezaron a preocuparse. Después de dos, Zeus envió a las cazadoras de Artemis para rastrear a percy junto a los campistas del campamento mestizo, pero aunque simplemente la misión era para ver como estaba se negaron, Quirón alegaba que percy volverá cuando el lo desee. Después de su desaparición la mayoría de los dioses, excepto ares, habían olvidado sus reconcomes hacia percy Jackson el salvador del olimpo, incluso Zeus, quien descubrió tenia un pequeño respeto por su joven sobrino. Después del tercer año y sin resultado de la brusquedad por parte de las cazadoras, la preocupación por su seguridad empezó a aumentar, la mayor preocupación es que estuviese secuestrado por algún enemigo y torturado. De lo único que podían estar seguros, es de que aun esta vivo, lo cual no es un gran consuelo porque al ser parcialmente inmortal, podrían estar torturándolo. Después del cuarto año todos perdieron las esperanzas de que algún día regresara, no parecía tener intensiones de hacerlo, ni siquiera visito a sus padres durante ese tiempo. Es como si percy Jackson hubiera desaparecido de la tierra. Artemisa se encontraba furiosa, jamás en la historia de sus cazadoras habían fallado en una misión, pero no podían encontrar a percy._

_Entre los amigos mas cercanos de percy, thalia, se encontraba durante todos estos cinco años trabajando fuertemente con las cazadoras, con la esperanza de poder encontrar a su primo desaparecido, aunque jamás pudieron tener ni una pista, aun no se rinde. Nico se encontraba totalmente preocupado por su gran amigo, su casi hermano, nico desaparecía por semanas seguidas del reino de su padre para salir a buscar a su amigo para siempre volver sin ningún resultado. Grover no dejaba de preocuparse por su gran amigo, durante sus tareas como el señor de lo salvaje, siempre que podía viajar les preguntaba a todo tipo de espíritus de la naturaleza para terminar con ninguna respuesta, su vinculo con percy se había roto, algo que solo un dios podía hacer sin causar la muerte de ambos. annabeth por otra parte no podía dejar de culparse por la desaparición de percy, durante ese tiempo sus sentimientos se aclararon y llego a la conclusión que sus sentimientos por luke no eran mas que un cariño de hermanos y que ama a percy Jackson, aunque annabeth quisiera salir a buscarlo, no puede por sus responsabilidades como el arquitecto del olimpo, pero annabeth en honor de su mejor amigo y gran amor realizo una estatua de el en el olimpo, para que nadie olvide jamás al héroe por el que estamos aun aquí. Durante todos estos años percy Jackson se ha convertido en toda una leyenda en el campamento mestizo, todos los nuevos campistas desean ser como el e imitar sus acciones, todos desean a su héroe de regreso._

Las cazadoras se encentraban actualmente viajando cuando fueron emboscados por un pequeño ejercito de monstruos, entre ellos cyclops, dracaena y empousa. Un grupo de cazadores resultaron heridos cuando fueron tomados por sorpresa, el resto trataba de atacar y también proteger y sanar a los heridos.

Artemisa se encontraba disparando flechas lo mas rápido que podía, estaba muy preocupada por sus cazadoras heridas, ella sabia que si tomaba su forma divina acabaría con todos los monstruos rápidamente, pero eso también lastimaría a sus cazadoras, así que se limito a disparar flechas a todos los monstruos que se acercaban demasiado a sus cazadoras. Artemis noto como thalia se encontraba tan concentraba disparando flechas que no noto al ciclope acercarse sigilosamente por su espalda, Artemis se dispuso a acabar con el monstruo cuando una flecha dorada se incrusto en la frente del ciclope, convirtiéndolo en polvo. ¿Flecha dorada?, en lo primero que Artemis pensó fue "apolo". Seguido de la primera flecha vino una ola de flechas doradas que rápidamente inicio el caos en las filas del ejercito de monstruos, Artemis se volvió para ver un hombre vestido de negro disparando flechas a una velocidad y precisión que rivalizaría a sus mejores cazadoras, el hombre no era obviamente apolo, el ocultaba su rostro en una capucha, algo que jamás haría su hermano.

Cuando finalmente el ultimo monstruo murió a manos de las flechas del hombre, Artemis avanzo rápidamente hasta el, quien inmediatamente se arrodillo ante ella, causando que la diosa se sorprendiera, eso junto a la fuerte aura que desprendía que incluso estaba al nivel de varios dioses menores le hiso sospechar a Artemis.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – le exigió.

- ¿señora Artemis? – dijo una voz detrás del hombre, causando que por primera vez Artemis notara a la niña de unos 10 años rubia con ojos azules que se encontraba sosteniendo la mano del hombre y escondiéndose detrás de el.

- Señora Artemis, ella es Alice, hija de apolo, la traje aquí por ordenes de su padre para pedirle si puede aceptarla en la caza – explico el hombre mientras se movía aun lado y dejaba a la diosa observar a su sobrina, era realmente muy parecida a su hermano.

- Hola Alice – le dice amablemente la diosa, olvidando por completo su enojo con el hombre.

- Hola – responde tímidamente la niña volviendo a ocultarse tras el hombre.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – repite la diosa fríamente.

- Alice, yo me tengo que ir, la señora Artemis es una muy buena diosa, ella cuidara de ti – dice el hombre ignorando la pregunta de la diosa mientras se arrodillaba frente a la niña y la abrazaba.

- ¿no volveré a verte perse? – le susurro al oído la niña.

- No se Alice… pero aquí estarás bien – le susurra como respuesta.

- Nos veremos pronto, estoy segura – dice la niña antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós señora Artemis, no dudo que usted cuidara de Alice – dice antes de inclinarse rápidamente causando que un delgado collar de oro salga de su cuello, Artemis noto que el collar tenia una pequeña lira colgada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar el hombre desapareció en un destello de luz dorada. Dejando a una diosa de la luna muy enojada por no tener respuesta a sus preguntas.

- Sígueme Alice – dice la diosa.

Después de que Alice se convirtiera en una cazadora y fuera recibida por las que de ahora en adelante serian sus hermanas y familia, cosa que la alegro completamente, pero aun estaba triste por no poder estar cerca de su amigo percy. Después de su primera clase de tiro al arco y la cena, thalia, la teniente de artemisa le dijo que la diosa la esperaba en su tienda, Alice tenia una vaga idea del porque fue llamada a hablar con la diosa, pero ella estaba dispuesta a mantener su promesa. Cuando Alice entro en la tienda de la diosa, se quedo sin palabras, era acogedor y hogareño pero también muy silvestre por así decirlo, habían muchos tipos de pieles por todo el lugar.

- Dime Alice, ¿te gusta la caza? – pregunto Artemis luego de que ella junto a la nueva cazadoras se sentaran junto al fuego de su tienda.

- Si señora – respondió la niña.

- Dime… ¿Cómo conociste ha ese hombre que te trajo aquí?. – pregunto casualmente.

- Yo había huido de mi casa… y fui atacada por un monstruo y el me salvo, me dijo que mi padre lo había enviado y me trajo aquí – respondió tranquilamente.

- ¿no viste jamás su rostro o supiste su nombre? – pregunta.

- No mi señora.

Esta bien, puedes retirarte, dile a thalia que iré al olimpo y volveré pronto – dijo la diosa antes de desaparecer en un brillo plateado decidida a hablar con su padre y su hermano sobre ese semidiós con un poder igualable al de un dios

* * *

_agradecería cualquier reveiw con criticas o sugerencias, oh simplemente para animarme a escribir mas seguido._


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen y comentan la historia.  
- An

Hace cinco años que percy Jackson esta oculto de todo su pasado, ahora mismo mientras el dios del sol, apolo, observa como su campeón y primo practica sin piedad tiro al arco, no puede dejar de recordar ese momento en que el chico desapareció de los ojos de los dioses y sus amigos del campamento mestizo. apolo no se sorprendió de que eso sucediera, por algo es el dios de las profecías, el sabia que percy necesitaba una descanso de toda la complicada vida que un héroe se ve obligado a vivir, cuando percy desapareció, apolo lo empezó a buscar incluso antes que todos los demás dioses olímpicos, el sabia que percy necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, oh incluso seria capaz de hacer una estupidez.

Flahsback

Apolo se encontraba sentado en su trono en el olimpo, ahora mismo era el único dios presente, pero apolo tenia una tarea, el estaba buscando a través de la luz solar por todo el país, el buscaba a su hace dos meses desaparecido primo, percy Jackson. Apolo se mantuvo en esa posición de completa relajación con su mirada perdida en el vacío, el sabia que tarde o temprano terminaría encontrándolo, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil de encontrar. El solo podía realizar este poder durante el día, y al parecer el chico se mantenía en movimiento constante, por un momento considero pedirle ayuda a su hermana artemisa, pero luego recordó que eso seria probablemente una mala idea, debido a su odio a los chicos, bueno a todos excepto su impresionante hermano apolo.  
Apolo estaba preocupado, el sabia que su primo no era un hombre débil, el podía sobrevivir a muchas cosas, pero su primo tenia una característica, su lealtad. Apolo tenia sus suposiciones, una de esas era que percy no se había hecho la idea de que jamás volvería a ver a sus amigos muertos, apolo supo en el momento en que percy estaba rechazando la divinidad, que percy no deseaba vivir con esas memorias para toda la eternidad, por eso pidió la inmortalidad parcial, el deseaba aun poder ser libre de acabar con su vida en cualquier momento, esa era la preocupación de apolo. Habían pasado dos meses y el dios aun no estaba teniendo suerte, pero luego, un día pudo ver a percy, el joven héroe se encontraba en el ultimo lugar que el pensaría, en long island nueva york, mas específicamente en montauk, al momento el dios desapareció de la sala del trono para aparecer junto a su primo perdido.

- Hola primo – saludo el dios mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en la arena junto a su primo, quien en ningún momento dejo de mirar el mar, aunque el dios si fue capaz de sentir como todos sus músculos de prepararon para realizar alguna escapada rápida.  
-Hola señor apolo – contesto el semidiós con respeto mientras miraba rápidamente al dios y le daba una leve inclinación.  
- No me llames señor, eres mi primo – - Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer señor apolo – dijo percy con una pequeña sonrisa.  
- Primo apolo – le dijo el dios antes de deslizar un brazo por los hombros de percy - ¿Cómo has estado primo? – le pregunta sin dejar de mirar al mar.  
- Bien primo – contesta percy luego de un fuerte suspiro de derrota, causando que el dios sonría.  
- No me mientas percy, soy el dios de la verdad – le reprende.  
La verdad no tengo idea apolo…  
- ¿los extrañas no es cierto? – le pregunta el dios adivinando hacia donde van dirigidos sus pensamientos.  
- Mucho – contesta con una triste expresión.  
- ¿sabes perce? Yo te entiendo – le asegura el dios.  
- No lo creo, tu eres un dios, tu que eres el hijo mas poderoso de Zeus. –  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto el dios curioso, quien se encontraba sorprendido de que percy supiera tal información.  
- Porque tu tienes muchos dominios, además Zeus siempre te ha dejado a cargo de sus misiones mas difíciles – - Me sorprende que sepas eso perce – le comenta el dios.  
¿eh sorprendido al oh todo poderoso dios de la profecía? – pregunta percy fingiendo sorpresa.  
- Oh cállate – dice feliz el dios al notar que por fin los músculos de su primo se relajan – y volviendo al tema anterior, si te comprendo, se lo que es querer cambiar el destino de tus seres queridos, yo deseaba que mi madre leto jamás hubiese quedado atrapada en esa isla que era su prisión… hasta que un buen amigo me hizo el favor de liberarla – - ¿Cómo esta ella? – pregunta.  
- Muy bien perce, Zeus le hizo jurar que no se volvería en contra de los dioses y ahora se queda en el olimpo, ademas ella también desea conocerte, ya sabes para agradecerte - le dice el dios – me alegro.  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste perce? –  
- ¿el que? –  
- Liberarla, entiendo que liberadas a calipso, porque la conoces… ¿pero mi madre? –  
- Ella no se lo merecía… y por ti y tu hermana – responde para la sorpresa del dios.  
- ¿por nosotros? –  
- Si bueno… ustedes son buenos dioses… - dice incomodo.  
- Gracias perce, enserio –  
- No hay nada que agradecer… ¿apolo? – pregunta luego de un largo silencio.  
- ¿si perce? –  
- No le digas a nadie que me encontraste aquí – dice escapando del brazo del dios y colocándose de pie.  
- ¿Por qué? –  
- Quiero estar lejos de todo ese mundo, adiós apolo – dice para luego empezar a alejarse.  
- ¡percy espera! – grita el dios.  
- ¿si? – - ¿te gustaría ser mi campeón? – pregunta el dios al alcanzarlo.  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunta perspicaz. - Bueno… hace tiempo que no tengo uno… y tu eres impresionante, como yo – dice el dios con una brillante sonrisa.  
- ¿Qué tendría que hacer? -  
- Pues es fácil, ya tienes mi bendición, por lo que eres parcialmente inmortal y también tienes varios de mis poderes –  
- ¿Cómo cuales? –  
- Curación, talento con el tiro al arco y otros trucos –  
- ¿no le dirás a nadie cierto? –  
- Pero yo quiero presumirte… - murmura el dios.  
- ¿nadie? –  
- ¡De acuerdo!, ven ahora vamos, te enseñare tiro con el arco, me acompañara en mis viajes en el carro del sol y lo mejor de todo, conoceremos muchas chicas – decía el dios arrastrando a su primo tras el.

Fin Flahsback

- ¡apolo! – grita una voz femenina que reconocería en cualquier parte, de inmediato vuelvo a la realidad.  
- Percy – lo llamo mientras me acerco a el en la parte trasera de mi templo en el olimpo.  
- si? – contesta el sin dejar de practicar.  
- Tienes que irte – le digo acelerado.  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunta por fin deteniéndose y mirándome.  
- Artemis viene – al instante que le digo el abre muchos sus ojos para luego desaparecer en un destello de luz.  
- ¡apolo¡ - vuelve a gritar Artemis mientras por fin atraviesa mi templo y entra a mi campo de tiro al arco.  
- Hermanita – le digo acercándome y sacándola en un abrazo, el cual no regresa.  
- ¡Entiende, yo soy la mayor!– me grita al momento que logra liberarse.  
- No importa hermanita – le digo con una de mis mas grandes sonrisas, causando que me gruñe y me de una mirada mortífera.  
- ¿Quién es el? – pregunta.  
- ¿Quién es quien? – pregunto haciendo del tonto.  
- El muchacho –  
- No se de quien hablas –  
- Apolo, no te hagas el idiota, tu sabes de quien estoy hablando – - No se hermanita –  
- ¡apolo! – dice mirándome con su forma de 12 años, junto a sus enormes y plateados ojos, al instante se que jamás lograre dejar de quererla, aunque me torture y me corte mi masculinidad.  
- El es un amigo… - respondo vagamente - ¿Por qué lo mandaste a mi campamento? – pregunta señalándome con un dedo acusador.  
- Porque yo no podía dejar que le pasara algo a mi hija, las leyes antiguas me impedían intervenir directamente y lo sabes artemisa – le digo firmemente, causando que ella se sorprenda por mi tono y se calme.  
- Zeus sabe de el – dice -¿Cómo? – le casi grito.  
- Yo le acabo de decir –  
- ¡¿Por qué?! – le pregunto.  
- Porque el puede ser un peligro, y ahora eres solicitado en el consejo – dice para luego desaparecer en una luz plateada –  
- Lo siento perce… - susurro antes de brillar a la sala de los tronos.

En el momento que apolo entro en la sala del consejo se encontró con un zeus obviamente molesto y su hermana artemis con una expresión de completa indiferencia.

- Es cierto lo que me acaba de decir artemis? -pregunta zeus.

- si padre, ese semidiós es mi campeón y antes de que lo pienses, su lealtad esta conmigo al igual que con el olimpo -dice apolo, conociendo los pensamientos de zeus.

- en una hora traeras a aquel semidios y el concejo decidirá si es o ni una amenaza - delcara zeus para desaparecer en un destello, dejando un lijero olor a ozono.

- bien hecho hermanita -dice apolo para luego desaparecer de la sala del trono y buscar a su campeón

Percy estaba molesto, muy molesto, por su idiotez, artemisa había visto el collar que le regalo apolo, el que tiene la lira de oro, seguramente ahora mismo apolo esta discutiendo con zeus, quien seguramente piensa que soy un peligro para su olímpico trasero, para al final zeus y yo terminar obligado a ir al olimpo para que ellos decidan si debo o no morir.

Absolutamente genial.

Enserio prefiriera ahorrar todo ese asunto y seguir con lo que es ahora mi vida, estos años han sido todo lo que pudiera desear, termine la escuela, después de mucho esfuerzo y de rogarle a apolo que me curara de mi dislexia, para luego empezar a estudiar música, para mi sorpresa luego de recibir la bendición de apolo empece a interesarse mas por ella, es algo casi natural para mi. Aunque al principio no me lograba decidir entre estudiar algo relacionado con el mar o con la música, al final cuando le conte a apolo sobre mi indecisión, el me miró y supe que el moriría de orgullo si estudiara música, eso y ademas de que es algo mucho mas fácil, decidió todo.

Hace cinco años, si me hubieran preguntado con que olimpico deseara pasar cinco años, mi respuesta jamas habría sido apolo. Pero en la actualidad no dudaría en elegirlo, con apolo estos años han sudo todo menos aburrido, hemos hecho de todo, viajar por el mundo, asistir a todo tipo de fiestas, juntos hemos desarrollado un fuerte lazo de hermanos, eso y el hecho de que apolo es mucho mas sabio de lo que parece, el me ayudó a superar la perdida de mis amigos y compañeros, a perdonarme a mi mismo y ha entender que no fue mi culpa, que yo hice todo lo que pude por salvarlos.

Durante estos años me mantuve en contacto con mi madre y paul, quienes aunque piensan que apolo no es la mejor influencia, aun así le han tomado cariño, la otra persona del mundo griego con quien aun paso tiempo es con mi primo nico, yo sabia que si cortaba comunicación con el, lo más probable es que se sumiera en una depresión, por lo que aun paso mucho tiempo con el. Yo se que muchos pensaran que soy una horrible persona, una muy egoísta por dejar a todos atrás, pero la verdad es que la primera vez desde que entre en el mundo griego que soy egoísta, que hago algo por mi y solo para mi, yo necesitaba este tiempo para reflexionar y encontrar la paz, y estoy muy orgulloso de haberla encontrado.

Bueno hasta hoy.

- percy - dice una voz detrás de mi, que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

- ¿me quieren en el olimpo no? - pregunto sin rodeos mientras me vuelvo para ver al dios con el que comparto este apartamento.

- Lo siento percy... Tal ves si... - trata de decir, pero lo corto.

- no te culpes, tarde o temprano tendría que pasar y tampoco me arrepiento de haber salvado a tu hija - le digo tranquilo, lo cual parece animarlo, es raro no ver al dios del sol con una sonrisa.

- entonces vamos - dice antes de ponerme una mano en el hombro para aparecer en el centro de la sala del trono.

- hola familia - saludo bajo las múltiples reacciones de todos los olímpicos.

- ¿percy? - pregunto mi padre mientras se bajaba de su trono completamente incrédulo.

* * *

_Tengo la esperanza que les guste_

_Esta algo corto pero queria dejarlo hasta hay. _

_Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar pero estaba en parciales, fue una locura xd. _

_¿Alguna idea que me quieras decir? Dimela, lo agradecería. _

_¿te gusta? ¿lo odias? Dime, deseo saberlo. _

_¿como creen que sera la bienvenida de percy en el olimpo y el campamento mestizo? Dejen reviews_

_ - An_


	4. Chapter 4

**_~ "Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer" ~_**

**_Las ventajas de ser invisible. _**

* * *

En la sala del trono del consejo olimpico 13 seres sobrenaturales se sentaban en sus impresionantes tronos, algunos con preocupación evidente en sus rostros por las noticias de artemisa, otros simplemente aburridos o indiferentes, pero era poseidon quien parecía mas lejano, con sus pensamientos a la deriva, todos los presentes sabían que el estaba pensando en su hijo predilecto, percy jackson, el héroe del olimpo.

poseidon ahora mas que nunca era capaz de recordar el ultimo día que estuvo con sally, cuando le pidió que cada vez que fuera posible llegara a percy al mar, durante todas esas veces poseidon era capaz de ver como crecía su hijo año por año, esa era la única forma que poseidon podía verlo sin que zeus se enterara que el tenia un hijo semidiós. ahora poseidon no tiene mas que solo recuerdos, su hijo favorito perseo jackson quien desapareció hace cinco años, poseidon sabia que podía verse hipócrita con su sufrimiento ya que no es como si el pasara mucho tiempo con su hijo, pero eso no cambia el amor que tiene hacia el.

poseidon aun recuerda el día que percy llego al olimpo con el rayo maestro de zeus, lo único que podía pensar al verlo era lo mucho que se parecia a el, de todos sus hijos fue el mas parecido a el, pero también tenia mucho de sally, posedion no era arrogante, el sabia que es gracias a la influencia de sally que percy era así, tan bueno con todos. el se había propuesto no encariñarse con el muchacho, el sabia lo que la profecía le tenia preparado, el no quería otro de sus hijos muertos, poseidon los amaba demasiado y sus muertes siempre resultaban horribles, pero percy se había metido en su corazón, la forma en que también salvo el vellocino de oro y no le importo darle el credito a la hija de ares, luego colándose en una misión para poder salvar a su amiga la hija de la cara de búho y tomando del cielo de los hombros de su sobrina artemisa, para después viajar por el laberinto y finalmente salvar el olimpo. poseidon observaba todos esos momentos en incertidumbre, con cada año que pasaba su cariño por el muchacho crecia, por la forma en creció, maduraba, pero sobre todo como mantuvo su humildad. pero había un día que jamas olvidaría poseidon y fue el día que le dijo a percy que el era su hijo favorito, en ese momento los ojos de percy brillaron incluso mas que la sonrisa de apolo, el siendo sincero no lo había pensado hasta que lo dijo, pero en ese momento supo que era verdad, porque percy era especial, percy tenia mucho parecido con el resto de sus hermanos famosos, aunque no lo mostrara el tenia mucho de la astucia de su hermano teseo, también había aprendido a dejarse llevar por su instinto como orion, incluso tenia la voluntad de su hijo inmortal triton, ah triton, cada vez que poseidon pensaba en su heredero no podía evitar compararlo con percy, triton es tan orgulloso y siempre presumiendo su herencia, aunque poseidon amaba a su hijo no podía dejar de pensar en que percy seria mucho mejor heredero del poder, porque si poseidon sabia algo era que el poder estaba hecho para quienes no lo desean pero resulta que se les daba bien, ese alguien era percy.

ahora en la estúpida reunión del consejo, llamada por zeus para interrogar un muchacho desconocido que según artemisa tiene el poder de un dios menor, poseidon no sabia que pensar, ¿como puede un semidiós llegar a ser tan fuerte?, se preguntaba, pero el en realidad deseaba poder estar en su palacio, cumpliendo sus labores como rey y poder mantener su mente ocupada. pero en el momento que apolo brillo en medio de la sala poseidon miro con aburrimiento para ver el rosto del que no podía alejar sus pensamientos, el de su hijo percy.

percy lucia diferente, fue el primer pensamiento de su padre, quien se levanto de inmediato y mientras caminaba hacia su hijo con incredulidad, no dejaba de notar sus cambios, percy estaba mas alto, ahora estaba en un 1.85 m, aun conservaba el cuerpo de nadador que tanto caracterizaba a los hijos del mar, pero estaba mas musculoso, su rostro dejo todo rastro de la niñez, pero lo mas impresionante era su aura, era poderosa, relajante, como el mar, penso poseidon mientras tomaba el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos, pero del resto su hijo estaba igual, su cabello negro alborotado y sus ojos verdes azul, beneficios de la inmortalidad.

- ¿eres tu percy? - pregunto poseidon mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo, como un padre que quiere memorizar todos los detalles de su hijo.

- si papa - susurro percy quien se debatía entre disfrutar la atención y las caricias de su padre o estar temeroso de si tal ves poseidon estar enojado por mantenerse tan alejado. todo eso paraba por la cabeza de percy, completamente ajeno a que poseidon no podía creer que aquí estuviera su bebe, su chico, su pequeño héroe quien estaba llamado "papa", sin dudarlo poseidon le da un fuerte abrazo que causaría celos en el mismo tyson, poseidon no puede creerlo, su chico le esta devolviendo el abrazo con las mismas ganas, incluso para la sorpresa de poseidon percy lo ah levantado unos sentimos del suelo antes de susurrarle en el oido - te extrañe - para luego soltarlo y mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- yo también te extrañe hijo, no volverás a dejarme así otra vez, ¿cierto? - pregunta poseidon firmemente.

- no papa - contesta sin vacilación.

zeus observaba todo el intercambio sin ningún tipo de reacción aparente pero el realidad se encontraba muy feliz de que ese semidiós desconocido fuera perseo, aunque piensa que es muy irónico, es feliz por el hijo de su hermano, quien lo diría. el observaba con ligera envidia las muestras de afecto físico que compartían su hermano y perseo, el aveces quería poder ser así con alguno de sus hijos, pero todos, incluido el, eran demasiados orgullosos para eso, ademas el era el rey y tenia que mostrar el ejemplo.

zeus también estaba tranquilo con el hecho de que percy era el campeón de apolo, aunque el no dudaba de la lealtad de perseo, lo mejor es mantener todo por lo seguro y mas ahora que perseo a resultado tan poderoso, aunque zeus no lo admitiría jamas a nadie, el estaba seguro que percy podría derrotar a su hijo heracles quien era su hijo semidios mas poderoso sin mucho esfuerzo, pero lo mas sorprendente es que eso no le molestaba en absoluto, en estos años el había entendido mucho al joven héroe, incluso hasta el punto de decidir llamarlo sobrino, era lo mínimo que podría hacer, darle un poco de respeto.

- por fin apareció peter johnson - dijo dionisios con el fastidio evidente en su voz y así causando que poseidon le dirija una mirada asesina.

percy miro a su padre y luego a apolo, pero ahora finalmente fue realmente consiente de que se encontraba bajo la mirada de los otros doce olimpicos. percy los miro con curiosidad de saber que piensan de su regreso, demeter parecía estar feliz por la felicidad de su hermano, hestia tiene una gran sonrisa en rostro que percy regreso con otra igual, afrodita tiene una mirada tipo de elegantemente-sorprendida, athena tiene una mirada calculadora fija en percy que le hizo pensar que era cuestion de tiempo para que la diosa empiece con sus preguntas, hefesto lo miro un segundo, asintió a percy para luego volver a trabajar en lo que sea que tenga en sus manos, ares lo miraba con una sonrisa algo perturbadora, seguramente pensaba en las formas de probar la nueva fuerza del hijo de barba de percebe, hermes le sonrió y le guiño un ojo antes de volver a revisar sus últimos correos, artemisa lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, hera con una extraña mirada que causo un estremecimiento en percy y finalmente zeus lo miraba sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

es bueno estar en casa otra vez, pensó percy sarcásticamente.

- ¡perseo jackson! - llamo zeus, al instante percy avanzo y se inclino respetuoso ante el rey de los dioses, mientras que su padre y apolo volvieron a sus respectivos tronos.

- ¿porque no te mostraste ante mi cuando llevaste a la hija de mi hermano al campamento de mis cazadoras? - pregunto artemisa sin ser capaz de ocultar el resentimiento ante la actitud de perseo, el entre todos los hombres seria el único que ella dejara entrar en el campamento de sus cazadoras.

- discúlpeme señora artemisa, pero yo quería estar al margen de todo el mundo griego - dijo percy para sorpresa de todos menos athena.

- bueno eso era obvio, pero lo que yo me pregunto perseo es ¿como te habías escondido tan bien de nosotros? - pregunto ella con sus ojos fijos en el.

- bueno, apolo y hecate me ayudaron con eso, apolo me mantuvo oculto de ustedes y hecate aplico un tipo de niebla especial en mi, por lo que mi olor de semidiós esta completamente oculto - explico.

- ¿como conseguiste el favor de hecate? - pregunto demeter quien sabia que hecate no ayudaría a los semidioses, no luego de lo que hizo zeus.

- ella dice que es porque yo le conseguir el perdón del olimpo y también una cabaña en el campamento mestizo, pero yo de que es porque le agrade despues de un favor que le hize - dijo restando importancia con un encogimiento de hombros.

- ¿que tipo de favor? - pregunto hermes moviendo sus cejas emocionado y ganándose una mirada de reproche de todas las mujeres del consejo, menos afrodita quien no podía apartar su mirada del hijo de poseidon. afrodita estaba encantada con su vista, al igual que todas las demás diosas presentes, menos tal ves artemisa quien solo pensaba que el hijo de poseidon era físicamente agradable a la vista y hestia que siempre a visto a percy como un hijo, pero del resto solo pensaban en como seria un hijo de ellas con perseo.

- le salve la vida a su hijo al - dijo mirando a hermes quien no oculto su decepción ante la respuesta de percy.

- ¿ese traidor? - rugió zeus desde su trono.

- si tío, el que tu exilias del campamento mestizo - dijo percy duramente al rey de los dioses.

- ¿me estas...? - trato de decir pero termino siendo cortado por percy.

- eh de decir que estoy de acuerdo con eso, el podría ser una mala influencia entre sus hermanos, pero amenazarla con matar a su hijo es caer muy bajo tío zeus - dijo percy sorprendentemente calmado ante la ira del dios.

- bueno tienes razón ... - murmuró zeus bajando la mirada ante la vergüenza de sus acciones.

- no importa, eso es pasado, yo lleve ah al aun lugar que esta fuera del alcance de todos ustedes - dijo percy sonriendo ante los recuerdos con al, al principio quiso matarme, enserio me odiaba, pero final nos hicimos muy amigos.

- ¿donde esta? - pregunto zeus recomponiendo su actitud.

- la tierra mas allá de los dioses - dijo percy con una gran sonrisa - alaska.

- ¿tu sabias de eso? - pregunto athena sorprendida por el conocimiento del semidiós.

- si y también de tus amados amigos romanos - dijo percy sarcásticamente a la diosa de la sabiduría quien al instante estaba furiosa ante la mención de esos desgraciados romanos, pero fue finalmente hera quien pregunto lo que todos pensaban desde la exclamación de percy.

- ¿como lo sabes? - pregunto pensando en como esto afectaría a sus futuros planes.

- tenia mis sospechas desde hace años, y luego estaban los sueños con este chico rubio con poderes de un hijo de zeus, quien derrotaba al titan krios - explico percy y al instante la furia de athena fue reemplazada por su curiosidad natural.

- ¿sueños? - pregunto.

- oh si, eso es algo aun mas interesante - dijo percy - resulta que mi madre es legado de el lado romano de apolo - dijo sonriendo ante las expresiones incrédulas de los olímpicos.

- ¡imposible!- grito ares.

- ¿tu sabias eso? - le pregunto hades a su hermano.

- no - respondio poseidon consternado ante lo dicho por percy - sally siempre tuvo una visión muy clara para ser una simple mortal y ella pareció aceptar con mucha facilidad nuestra existencia pero...

- pues es la verdad, kronos en un uno de mis sueños en los que espíe una conversación suya, cuando me descubrió dijo que la sangre de mi padre era demasiado voluble, pero no era solo eso, era el legado de apolo, quien aunque demasiado lejano como para tener alguna otra influencia en mi - dijo percy.

- percy tiene razón - dijo apolo - ademas percy es demasiado bueno con el latín.

- pero volviendo a lo del campamento jupiter, pues luego de mis sueños, de hablar con apolo e investigar sobre el árbol genealógico de mi madre, el tuvo que hablarme sobre ellos - dijo y con su mano hizo un gesto para que todos guardaran silencio antes de que lo interrumpieran- tambien se que no debo hablarle a nadie sobre eso, ni mostrar esto - dijo mostrando su tatuaje de la legión en su brazo - fui para quitarme la maldición de aquiles en el río tiber - explico ante las miradas de sorpresa de los dioses.

- ¿ya no eres invulnerable? - pregunto poseidon.

- no, eso de estar ligado al rio estigio no sonaba atractivo así que me quite eso - dijo.

- ¿quinta corte? - pregunto ares en tono burlón al ver su tatuaje.

- si, estoy ahí gracias al hermanito de thalia grace quien me debe un par de favores - dice mirando fijamente al rey de los dioses, quien de repente parece muy incomodo.

- ¿entonces sobrino volverás al campamento mestizo? - pregunto zeus ansioso por cambiar de tema - serias un buen maestro debe esgrima - dice zeus.

- bueno... creo que si - dice percy algo inseguro.

- perfecto, es bueno tenerte de vuelta sobrino - dijo zeus sinceramente para la sorpresa de todos - consejo terminado - dijo antes de desaparecer en luces doradas con los demás olímpicos menos poseidon, artemisa, apolo y afrodita.

- percy - dijo afrodita sensualmente mientras se acercaba al semidiós inmortal activando todas sus armas, esta noche quería a perseo jackson en su cama.

- señora afrodita, tan bella como siempre - dice percy respetuosamente.

- dime... ¿quisieras salir conmigo esta noche? - dice afrodita metiendo sus dedos en los bolsillos delanteros de los pantalones negros de percy y casualmente sintiendo su miembro mientras lo acercaba hacia ella, es grande, pensó afrodita mientras sus deseos por el aumentaron.

mientras artemisa se acerba a percy, vio la forma en que afrodita trataba de seducirlo, esto causo un sentimiento extraño en ella, el cual decidió era tristeza por el único buen hombre cayendo en manos de afrodita. pero luego paso algo sorprendente, percy se alejo de afrodita educadamente y le dijo que su padre seguro quería pasar tiempo con el, al instante poseidon se acerco y confirmo lo dicho por su hijo, por lo que afrodita tuvo que irse por ahora, pero artemisa sabia que ella volvería.

- percy hijo mio ¿me acompañarias ah atlantis? para charlar - dijo poseidon.

- espera perseo, yo quiero preguntarte algo rápido - dijo -en privado - añadio algo molesta, viendo que su hermano no se largaba.

- ya entiendo - dijo apolo antes de darse un abrazo con percy y desaparecer.

- lo llevas luego de su conversación a mi palacio aquí en olimpo - le dijo poseidon a artemis antes de desaparecer.

- ven vamos perseo, camina conmigo - dijo saliendo de la sala del trono con una sonrisa que para percy no pronostica nada bueno.

* * *

_hay otro capitulo... _

_Enserio lamento mi horrible ortografia, aun hay errores, pero enserio es super agotador corregirlo, aun asi lo hice lo mejor que pude. _

_¿que creen que quiere hablar artemisa con percy? _

_¿que piensan del capitulo? _

_¿te gusta? ¿lo odias? TELL ME_

_Dejen reviews. _


	5. Chapter 5

**_~ "Estoy enamorado de ti, y yo no estoy en el negocio de negarme a mí mismo el simple placer de decir cosas verdaderas. Estoy enamorado de ti, y sé que el amor es sólo un grito en el vacío, y que el olvido es inevitable, y que todos estamos condenados y que llegará un día en que todo nuestro trabajo seral polvo , y sé que el sol se tragará la única tierra que tendrá nunca, y estoy enamorado de ti " ~ _**

**_Bajo la misma estrella.._**

* * *

Hace mucho que dejaron de existir cosas que podrían poner nervioso a percy, pero esta larga y silenciosa caminata lo estaba poniendo nervioso, le hacia preguntarse si artemisa no lo estaría guiando aun sitio privado donde lo podría convertir en un jackelope por haber interferido en su caza. Pero incluso tsn nervioso como estaba no podía dejar de notar las miradas de sorpresa que los demás habitantes del olimpo le estaban dando por caminar junto a la diosa muy conocida por odiar a los hombres, incluso algunos susurraban algo como "hacen linda pareja", al escuchar eso percy podía sentir el calor subiendo a sus mejillas, ¿juntos?, imposible, el solo podía esperar que artemisa no escuchara nada de lo que ellos dicen , si lo hiciera probablemente adelante su muerte.

Percy furtivamente miro el rostro de artemisa para tratar de ver que tiene planeado, pero para su sorpresa su rostro tiene una expresión decidida pero aun así un ligero sonrojo es evidente en su rostro, causando que percy piense que es linda y note por primera vez que ella esta en su forma de dieciocho años, no en su forma habitual de niña que tiene junto a sus cazadoras.

Finalmente luego de lo que pareció una eternidad parecen llegar a lo que es su destino, es un pequeño jardín, con muchos tipos de flores, lentamente percy entra justo detrás de artemisa, este sitio es único, por unos instantes despues de distraerse admirando la belleza del sitio puede a artemisa por lo que le toco vagar solo hasta que llego a lo que parece ser el final del jardín porque llega hasta los extremos del olimpo, por lo que se puede ver la ciudad de nueva york abajo.

- siéntate perseo - ordena artemisa, quien percy al escuchar su voz gira y la encuentra sentada con los pies sobre el borde del olimpo y mirando fijamente hacia la ciudad - ¿que te pareció el jardín? - pregunta ella finalmente luego de que percy se sentara en la mira forma que ella pero en una distancia respetable de ella.

- realmente es muy hermoso, ¿lo cuidas tu cierto? - pregunta el para la sorpresa de artemisa quien no esperaba que un hombre pudiera apreciar la belleza de su jardín y mucho menos adivinar que ella era quien lo cuidaba.

- ¿como supiste? - pregunto ella impresionada.

- no se, tal vez es porque al instante que entramos parecía mas relajada, mas en casa por asi decirlo de lo que estuviste durante toda la caminata por el olimpo - respondio, sorprendiendo a la diosa - oh tal vez es que afuera del jardín había un advertencia que decía "hombres afuera" - dijo soltando una carcajada y unos segundos después artemisa se unió a el.

- eso fue un poco obvio - dijo ella tratando de calmarse.

- cierto, ¿pero no fue para enseñarme tu jardín que me trajiste cierto? - pregunto perspicaz.

- no, te traje para hablar - contesto ella.

- ¿sobre que? - el pregunta.

- antes dime algo por curiosidad, ¿eres amante de apolo? - pregunto ella sonrojada por su pregunta.

- ¡¿que?! No - responde percy alarmado y mirandola como si estuviera loca.

- ¿entonces porque ue tienes ese collar? - pregunta acusadoramente el collar dorado que cuelga de su cuello y es visible gracias a su cuello en V.

- apolo me lo dio en lo que seria mi ccumpleaños diecisiete, esta encantado para contener mi arco - dice mirando la lira en su mano - ¿porque? - pregunta mirandola sospechoso.

- bueno... el aconstumbra a regalarselo a sus amantes - contesta artemisa avergonzada por creer que perseo tendria algo con su hermano.

- oh - responde simplemente - cuando me lo dio pense que era raro que me regalara algo con uno de sus simbolos, pero cuando vi el arco dejo de importarme el resto - agrego.

- ¿cuando te volviste tan bueno con el arco? - pregunta ella recordando su impresionante punteria.

- la bendición de apolo me dio el talento que jamás tuve - dice con una sonrisa - pero el fue quien me enseño, practicamos mucho cuando no estudiaba.

- perseo yo había querido preguntarte esto por todos estos años - dice antes de volverse y mirarlo fijamente - ¿porque liberaste a mi madre leto?, puedo entender calipso...

- lo mismo me pregunto apolo el primer día que me encontró - dice en sonriendo ante el recuerdo para luego volverse completamente serio - por ti - respondió mirándola fijamente con aquellos ojos tan parecidos al mar.

- ¿por mi? - pregunta sorprendida, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, en lo mas mínimo.

- bueno si... - dice el con sonrojo en su rostro - tu eres una buena diosa y yo había oído el mito de tu nacimiento días antes de la guerra... Era muy injusto su castigo...

- gracias percy - dice ella antes acercarse a percy sacarlo en un fuerte abrazo - no sabes lo que significa para mi que mi madre este libre de esa prisión - dice ella aun sin soltarlo, el esta demasiado sorprendido al inicio pero finalmente le regresa el abrazo con cuidado rodeado su estilizada figura. Artemisa por su parte se encuentra disfrutando el olor a playa que desprende percy hasta que nota lo que esta haciendo y lo suelta inmediatamente para mirar hacia otro lado, tratando de que el no note su furioso sonrojo. - me dijiste percy y no perseo - dice el maravillado causando que ella lo mire - y me abrazaste - dice con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, artemisa no puede dejar de observar lo guapo que es - le diré a apolo - dice antes de rápidamente levantarse y correr por donde llego, dejando una artemisa sonrojada tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido para finalmente sonreír y salir en su caza.

Percy corría por el jardín tratando de escapar de la que es la diosa de la caza, el en realidad jamas le contaria a apolo, ese era un momento de artemisa y el, no sabia que pensar de ese abrazo pero le gusto, artemisa tiene un olor a naturaleza que es demasiado relajante. El sabia que ella lo alcanzara, pero eso era parte de su plan.

Artemisa ya lo había localizado, esperaba el momento en el que pasara bajo el árbol donde ella se encontraba para saltar en su espalda, al instante que ocurrió ella no lo dudo y se lanzo sobre el causando que rodarán y tuvieran una pequeña lucha que ella gano y el termino con su espalda en el suelo, sus dos manos sujetadas sobre su cabeza con una soga mientras artemisa esta triunfante sentada en su fuerte abdomen.

- ¿enserio creíste que tenias alguna oportunidad de escapar perseo? - pregunto ella enfatizando en "perseo".

- nunca quise escapar - dijo el con una sonrisa - ademas jamas olvidare la forma en que tu dulce voz dijo "percy" por primera vez - agrego guiñando un ojo y causando que ella se vuelva a sonrojar.

- no te atrevas a guiñarme un ojo perseo - dijo ella en todo de advertencia mientras invocaba un cuchillo de caza y lo pasaba por su cuello - ¿cierto no le dirías a apolo nada de lo que ocurrió aquí? - pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- arty solo si me dejas de decir perseo y me dices percy - contesta el.

- ¿y si solo te corto el cuello ahora y me evitó esos problemas? - pregunta ella mientras secretamente disfruta de su cercanía, cosa que la sorprende, jamas se había sentido así con un hombre y no sabia que pensar sobre eso.

- no lo harías - dice.

- ¿porque no? - pregunta desafiante.

- primero, si lo haces tu madre se enojaría mucho - dice y al instante sabe que es cierto, su madre desea conocerlo - segundo, soy demasiado hermoso - dice causando que artemisa lo mire levantando una ceja, parece que su hermano lo influencio demasiado o eso pensó hasta que vio sus ojos brillando con diversión - tercero, probablemente mi padre convertir a tus cazadoras en peces - dice.

- ¿me estas amenazando ? - pregunta.

- ¿en que momento? - dice el con su diversión aumentando - solo te di una predicción arty -

- no me llames arty - gruñe.

- y finalmente no lo harás porque aunque lo niegues hasta la muerte te agrado y soy tu amigo - dice el mirándola con esa intensa mirada causando que algo en su estomago se mueva, ella por fin nota lo mal que esta su cercanía y finalmente se coloca de pie, hace un movimiento de su mano y el ya esta libre.

- tuviste suerte percy, vamos te llevare con tu padre - dice y sin esperar respuesta empieza a caminar sin mirar atrás y poder ver la sonrisa en el rostro de percy.

- adiós percy, cumple tu parte del trato y gracias por salvar a mis cazadoras - dice ella antes de desaparecer un destello plateado después de guiarlo en silencio por muchos templos para finalmente terminar en uno muy parecido a la cabaña de poseidon en el campamento mestizo, solo que esto es otro nivel.

Al acercarse descubre a poseidon sentado en las orillas de un lago en frente de su templo, parece tener una conversación con los peces que hay viven mientras no deja de sonreír ampliamente, percy se alegra de verlo tan feliz.

- ¿sabes papa? - dice y al instante poseidon levanta su vista y lo mira - eres un buen padre - al instante que lo dice la sonrisa de poseidon están grande que amenaza con romper su rostro.

- siéntate conmigo hijo mio - dice palmeando el suelo a su lado, cuando se sienta la sonrisa de su padre desaparece y su mirada se vuelve triste - ¿porque no me dijiste donde estabas? - pregunta en un susurro.

- porque papa yo quería estar lejos de todo, no era nada personal... Ademas tu seguro me hubieras dicho que fuera a atlantis contigo y dioses yo no me hubiera podido negar pero tu hijo triton me odia y tu esposa igual así que pensé que lo mejor era desaparecer de tu... - dice pero es interrumpido por el puño de su padre golpeando el suelo.

- ¡no lo digas! - gruñe - no me interesa lo que ellos piensen, eres mi hijo, un hijo del dios del mar, mi mas grande hijo, héroe del olimpo y ellos te deben respeto - hace una pausa para respirar y calmarse - recuerda que no lo volverás hacer -

- nunca mas papas - dice el que sin poder evitar sonríe ante las palabras de su padre y la pasión con que las dijo, se notaba su orgullo a metros de distancia.

- ¿donde estuviste todos estos años? - pregunta.

- primero viaje mucho, luego estuve con apolo básicamente dejando que me arrastre a todo tipo de lugares y finalmente me quede en un apartamento que tiene en nueva york y segui con mis estudios - conesta.

Poseidon mira a su hijo y puede ver la influencia de apolo, no solo es el ligero cambio en sus ojos, también en su actitud, ahora es mas confiado de si mismo, pero sin abusar, también parece haber recuperado su alegría y despreocupación antes de la guerra, aunque poseidon sabe que ya nada sera lo mismo, es bueno ver que su hijo no se dejo romper por la guerra.

- dime percy, ¿porque apolo? - pregunta.

- no es algo que yo decidiera papa, apolo me encontró, el se convirtió en mi amigo, el primer amigo que tuve del que no temía que muriera, que su vida de ninguna manera era mi responsabilidad, ademas el me ayudo a superar la muerte de mis amigos, el y su estado de alegría constante me ayudaron a superarlo - dice sin mirar a su padre - el es mas sabio de lo que parece - comenta.

- entonces debo agradecerle en lugar de lo que tenia planeado hacer con el - dice poseidon casualmente.

- ¿que era eso? - pregunto percy.

- echarlo a los tiburones por convertir a mi hijo favorito en su campeón sin mi permiso - dice en un tono oscuro.

- no es para tanto, el jamas me hizo jurar lealtad a el papa, como normalmente se hace cuando dios tiene un campeón - le explica.

- ¿porque no? - pregunta poseidon sorprendido.

- el dijo "porque somos familia y eso no es necesario" - dijo percy con una sonrisa ante las idioteces de apolo.

- apolo es raro - comento poseidon.

- estoy completamente de acuerdo - dijo su hijo de acuerdo - ¿padre son imaginaciones mias o zeus a cambiado? - pregunta.

- ¿cambiado? - dijo poseidon riéndose entre dientes - ¡jamas! - dice tratando de calmarse - el solo esta agradecido, ademas no es idiota, tienes favor de muchos dioses, aunque no lo notes y ademas no le conviene tenerte como enemigo - finaliza con una sonrisa.

- oh - contesta.

- ¿cuando veras a sally? - pregunto su padre.

- yo siempre la visitaba - comento percy algo avergonzado.

- oh - contesto poseidon algo triste porque su hijo favorito visitaba a su madre y su padrastro pero no a el.

- hey perdóname - dijo percy antes de rodear a su padre con un abrazo, dejando a poseidon notar que ahora están en la misma altura - que tal si me das un tour por tu palacio en atlantis, tengo mucho tiempo libre ahora que termine mis estudios ¿sabes? - comenta percy tratando de animarlo.

- claro, que buena idea - dice poseidon sonriendo como loco ante el plan que se había formado en su mente. Percy por su parte no dejaba de preguntarse si tal ves debería no hubiera sido mejor convertirse en jackelope por artemisa, pero antes de que pudiera arrepentirse ambos desaparecieron en dirección a atlantis, dejando atrás un ligero olor a mar.

* * *

Afrodita luego de salir de la sala del trono brillo hasta su habitacion en su templo, inmediatamente fue hasta uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo, su guardaropa, enseguida da empezó a mirar todo tipo de prendas y como quedarian juntos, convinados tambien con accesorios. Todo esto mientras separaba uno para cada dia, para cuando percy la besara, algo de ropa interior sexy por si el tambien quisiera... No, no ella sabe que percy no es de esos, eso será una relacion en todos los sentidos, por todos los pasos naturales y lentos, ella tendría su romance con el hijo de poseidon porque ella es Afrodita ta y ella siempre tiene lo que quiere, pero sobre todo ella jamas se rinde y ella quiere a percy para ella misma.

* * *

_espero les guste, como siempre disculpen mis errores ortográficos. _

_Alguien me pregunto cuando actualizo y pues no hay respuesta exacta pero lo mas probable es que sea miércoles o jueves, o sábado y domingo. _

_Amo sus reviews, no quiero ser de esos autores que dicen que si llegan hasta tantos reviews actualizo, no, pero aun asi anímense, yo amo sus reviews. _

_¿te gusta? ¿lo odias? Dime. _

_¿cual sera la idea de poseidon? Solo dire que a percy no le gustara, ni tampoco a triton, adivinen, si alguien adivina actualizare lo mas pronto posible. _

_Gracias - An_


	6. Chapter 6

**_"Ojos, mirad por última vez_. Brazos, dad vuesto último abrazo. Y labios, que sois puertas del aliento, sellad con un último beso."~**

Romeo y julieta.

* * *

Artemisa estaba sentada en su tienda en el campamento de sus cazadores esperando a thalia para darle la noticia de que perseo, digo percy había aparecido, no podía dejar de pensar en el, la forma en que se trataron era inquietante para la diosa, el ultimo hombre que había ganado su favor fue orion, quien casualmente era otro hijo de poseidon, fueron amigos debido a su talento para la caza, pero todo acabo cuando descubrió que intento violar a una de sus cazadoras. Pero percy era diferente, no sabia si le gustaba o molestaba la forma en que le hablaba, como si ella no fuera una diosa, como si fueran amigos, pero si de algo estaba segura era que aunque fuera un poco le agradaba que estuviera a salvo, ella llego a creer que había sido capturado por algún titan.

- mi señora - dijo thalia mientras entraba en la tienda y sentaba frente a ella.

- thalia, ¿recuerdas el joven que nos ayudo contra ese grupo de monstruos que nos ataco y también trajo a la hija de mi hermano? - pregunto la diosa.

- si - respondio.

- bueno, el fue llevado hace unas horas al olimpo y hay descubrimos su identidad y para nuestra sorpresa el es percy jackson - explico.

- ¡¿que?! - dijo incrédula.

- así como lo escuchaste - dijo la diosa sin sorprenderse de su reacción.

- ¿como esta el? - pregunto preocupada.

- el es algo diferente... Pero yo diría que esta bien - le aseguro con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿donde habia estado todo este tiempo? - pregunto thalia molesta por haber pasado cinco años sin saber del que es probablemente su mejor amigo.

- bueno, el se tomo un tiempo para superar la muerte de sus amigos - dijo y al instante el enojo de thalia murió - el se encontró con apolo y se volvió su campeón - al instante de decirlo la mirada de thalia se volvió de sorpresa - lo se, es raro, termino sus estudios, pero ahora zeus lo convenció de volver al campamento así que si quieres podemos ir y lo veras - dijo artemisa sabiendo que su teniente quiere ver a su amigo y ella secretamente también.

- muchas gracias señora - dijo thalia animosamente antes de salir de la tienda pensando en enviarle un mensaje iris a grover y nico para que se aseguren de estar en el campamento, dejando a artemisa aun pensando en ese muchacho de pelo negro y ojos verde azul que no puede salir de su cabeza.

* * *

Poseidon sabia de tres personas que estarían totalmente en contra de su idea, entre esos su hijo aquí a su lado, mientras el y percy caminaban por los pasillos de su palacio en dirección a la sala del trono poseidon se encontraba mas y mas emocionado, no era ese tipo de felicidad como la que sintió cuando la profecía acabo y su hijo seguía con vida, era una felicidad mas inocente, hacia siglos que no se sentía de esa manera y le gustaba. Mientras caminaban cada sirviente que se encontraban se inclinaban respetuosamente ante su señor y su hijo, poseidon notaba como ese acto era incomodo para percy pero con el tiempo se acostumbraría, pero lo que sucedió al momento de entrar en la sala del trono jamas se lo habría esperado.

En la sala del trono solo se encontraban su esposa Anfitrite y su hijo triton, ambos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos tronos, el de poseidon vacío en el centro, el de la izquierda el de Anfitrite, pero el de triton que normalmente estaría a la derecha del de poseidon ahora estaba al lado de su madre, mientras que un nuevo trono se colocaba a la derecha de poseidon.

- esposa, hijo - dijo poseidon mientras se deslizaba en su trono ignorando las expresiones de enojo de su familia - mi hijo perseo jackson - dijo señalando a percy parado en frente de ellos mirándolos fijamente sin ninguna expresión hasta que la realización se vio en sus expresiones.

- ¡no papa! - exclamó ignorando mirando la desagradable mirada que le daban su hermanastro y la fría de su madrastra.

- ¿como te niegas a algo que ni siquiera te eh dicho? - pregunta su padre en tono divertido.

- ¿que significa todo esto mi señor? - pregunta anfritrite friamente señalando el nuevo trono.

- mi hijo perseo sera presentado en siete días desde hoy como príncipe de atlantis - explico poseidon con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿mi señor? - pregunto su esposa obviamente desconcertada.

- ¿tu bastardo? - grito triton - ¡imposible! ¿no es suficiente que engañe a mi madre? ¿ahora le tocará soportar la humillación de tener a ese engendro no merecedor como príncipe? - pregunto.

- ¡cuida tu boca triton! - dijo poseidon calmado sin dejar de sonreír a percy quien solo tiene una expresión de derrota, no podría decirle que no a su padre, quien parece tan feliz por la idea.

- me niego totalmente señor - declaro la reina.

- no te pedí nunca tu opinión anfritrite - dijo poseidon ahora fríamente.

- soy tu reina, no puedes hacerme esto - respondio colocándose de pie y mirando a poseidon molesta.

- agradece que aun tienes tu titulo, ¿tengo que recordarte que nuestro matrimonio fue decidido por zeus para mantener la paz con tu padre? Quien hace cinco años rompió el trato y nos ataco - dijo poseidon ya completamente molesto.

- tienes razón mi señor - respondio luego de un concurso de miradas que ella perdió - mis disculpas - dijo inclinándose ante poseidon - bienvenido perseo - dijo mirando a percy sin emociones para luego desaparecer de la sala.

- ¡esto es humillante! - declaro triton al momento en que su madre desapareció, se coloco de pie e invocando su tridente y al instante lo lanzo hacia percy quien para el horror de poseidon no se movió, solo miro aburrido el arrebato de su medio hermano y hizo un vago movimiento con su mano y una pared dorada apareció frente a el y detuvo en seco el tridente el cual rebotó y cayo al suelo.

- y eso fue patético - dijo percy antes de volver hacia su padre - padre, tu sabes que yo no viviré aquí ¿cierto? - pregunto.

- lo se percy - respondio con el ceño fruncido hacia su hijo mayor, el cual se estremeció bajo su mirada y desapareció de la sala - pero aun así aceptara el titulo ¿no? - dijo poseidon mirando a su hijo y sonriendo.

- ¿tengo opción? - pregunto percy resignado.

- no - dijo poseidon sin dejar de sonreír.

- hey papa, enserio no quiero crearte problemas con tu familia - dijo percy mirando los tronos vacíos.

- no importa - dijo su padre restándole importancia - anfitrite tiene buen corazón, ella lo superará, aunque lamento haberle tenido que decir eso pero es la verdad y triton el solo tiene celos de ti - dijo.

- ¿porque? - pregunto percy incrédulo.

- porque el nació siendo dios, no a podido hacer grandes cosas en su vida por las leyes antiguas , a diferencia de ti, quien a probado miles de veces que es un digno hijo del dios del mar - explico poseidon.

- ¿quieres decir que el envidia aun semidiós? - pregunto percy sin creerlo.

- lo se, el nunca a estado muy cerca de ustedes por lo que no puede comprender lo dura que es su vida... - decía poseidon pero fue interrumpido cuando las puertas del trono fueron abiertas de forma abrupta, rebelando un ciclope demasiado alegre.

- ¡hermano mayor! - exclamó tyson antes de correr hacia un percy algo palido pero sonriente.

- hey tyson - dijo antes de que tyson lo saco en un abrazo rompre huesos - grandote no puedo respirar - dijo contra el pecho de su hermano mientras poseidon reia a carcajadas por la interacción de sus hijos.

- ¿hermano mayor esta bien? - pregunto tyson al soltar a percy y mirarlo de arriba a abajo.

- si grandote - responde percy verificando que sus costillas sigan en su sitio.

- percy, ¿ahora seras también príncipe? - pregunto con su gran ojo castaño brillando con inocencia.

- eso parece - dijo percy señalando su trono.

- tyson - dijo poseidon y tyson inmediatamente se inclino ante su padre - ¿porque no llevas a percy por el palacio y le muestras su habitación? - pregunto poseidon pensando en todos los detalles para la ceremonia de coronación.

- claro padre, vamos percy - dijo arrastrando a percy fuera de la sala del trono.

* * *

después del largo y extenso recorrido por el palacio con tyson, el lo llevo a lo que seria sus "aposentos" durante todas las veces que visitara el palacio, la habitación era enorme, digna de un rey o un príncipe en este caso, en realidad le gustó mucho el lugar, en especial su cama, la cual encontró extremadamente cómoda durante los pocos minutos que pudo pasar en paz hasta que su padre apareció.

- hola hijo - dijo poseidon luego de entrar en la habitación Y sentarse en la cama junto a el.

- papa - de pregunto percy cansadamente, habia sido un día largo y el enserio quería dormir.

- tenemos que hablar de tus deberes y privilegios como príncipe - explico.

- ¿que? ¿tengo deberes? - pregunto percy con pánico, causando un ataque de risa en su padre.

- claro que no - dijo su padre aun riéndose y ignorando la mirada enojada de percy - tranquilo, solo lo básico, lealtad a mi, pero no solo como tu padre sino también como tu rey, cuando allá un evento tendrás que asistir y en momentos de guerra a menos que yo lo permita, tu deber estará con nosotros y no en el olimpo - explico en tono solemne - fuera de eso eres libre de todo lo demás, para algo esta tu hermano triton - agrego en tono burlón y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¿que privilegios? - pregunta curioso.

- tu siempre fuiste respetado en mis terrenos como mi hijo, pero ahora seras una autoridad, seras el príncipe del mar, pero no solo en el mar, ahora tendrán que respetarle como tal en cualquier lugar - explico.

- no estoy seguro que me agrade eso - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- te acostumbras percy - aseguró poseidon.

después de que su padre apareciera una ligera cena, la cual compartieron mientras el le explicaba que la ceremonia era realmente sencilla, su padre se fue, dejándolo completamente agotado, en un ultimo esfuerzo se quito la camisa y el pantalón para quedarse en ropa interior y acomodarse en su cama. su habitación era oscura ahora pero tenia una constante respaldor verde que era muy relajante, percy sentía como lentamente perdía la conciencia hasta que escucho su celular sonar, maldijo algo en griego antiguo y se arrastro hasta la parte de su enorme cama donde había dejado sus pantalones para sacar su iPhone edición olimpo, un regalo de apolo el cual no llama a los monstruos, era un secreto entre ellos ya que era de uso solo para los dioses, reviso y tenia mensajes de apolo y un numero desconocido.

- hey perce, escuche que ahora seras el principito del mar... El príncipe perseo y campeón de el impresionante apolo, no puedo esperar para verte con tu tiara - escribio hace una hora, dios los chismes vuelan pensó percy.

- no fastidie, ya es suficientemente vergonzoso y no es tiara es corona inútil - respondio percy para luego ver el desconocido.

- hola guapo, ¿cuando quedamos?... Tu diosa del amor - dioses, como supo que yo tenia un numero del olimpo pensó percy perturbado pero en el instante le entro otro mensaje.

- lo siento tanto percy, pero ella me amenazo, puede ser realmente aterradora cuando quiere, no se como supo que aun hablábamos - escribió nico y así respondiendo su pregunta.

- no te preocupes - le respondió.

- hey perce, thalia me envió un mensaje iris diciéndome lo que ocurrió hoy en el olimpo, ¿donde estas?, ella dice que estas en el campamento y por eso mañana la caza los visitara, yo también voy y grover igual - respondio al instante, dejando a percy pensar si quiere encontrarse con su pasado otra vez...

- estoy en atlantis con mi padre, mañana iré al campamento - respondio para dejar aun lado el celular y dormir

* * *

Espero les guste, aquí actualizando desde la biblioteca de mi univerdad xd esta lloviendo y la profe no viene cuando llueve.

¿te gusta? ¿lo odias? Dime.

Que opinan del capitulo, dejenme un review con su opinion.


End file.
